In recent years, as mobile devices have been thinned, a request for reducing a height of an imaging element package and improving reliability has become stronger. As a response to the request, for example, a fanout imaging element package has been proposed in which an imaging element is connected to a circuit substrate including an opening and the opening is sealed with a transparent member such as glass (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In such an imaging element package, since an external terminal is provided on the outer side of the imaging element on the circuit substrate, the height of the imaging element package can be reduced although the size in a planar direction is larger than that of a fan-in imaging element package such as a Wafer Level Chip Size Package (WLCSP).